Cause we are the lovers
by bb447
Summary: Estranhos amores que vão e vêm,nos pensamentos se escondem.Histórias verdadeiras que nos pertencem,mas se perdem como nós. - Bones em hiatus e eu em tedius.
1. Estranhos Amores

Estranhos amores (1)

''_Os destinos se cruzam. Os olhos se veem, mas não se sentem. A alma clama pelo toque, porém o corpo se afasta. Procuram em outros rostos encontrar um brilho que seja seu. Matam um amor nas mesas de um bar. Ele ressurge com uma força bem maior. Resistem ao tempo, pela lógica, para não se ferirem. Quando estão juntos a pulsação aumenta, nada importa. Só o que eles querem dizer é : como eu amo você. Porém, só o que conseguem fazer é demonstrar esse sentimento por meio do toque. Palavras são desnecessárias. Um sentimento que vai, mas volta. Uma alma que chora pela falta, e se entrega na presença. A faísca vira incêndio. O amor se torna real, quando duas pessoas, se tornam uma. ''_

_Durante anos eles negaram um sentimento e agora, que tudo parecia estar se resolvendo, o destino os separa mais uma vez._

_Há alguns anos, se dissessem a ela que o amor existe, provavelmente ela diria que são só reações químicas que ocorrem no cérebro. Mas e agora? Ela finalmente admitiu para si mesma que se perder em outra pessoa é possível e vai além do que ela podia pensar logicamente._

_Ela quis ter um filho com ele anos atrás, porém a vida foi ''injusta'' e não deixou que sua vontade se concretizasse naquele momento. Hoje ela percebe que foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu, pois o tempo passou e ela aceitou que não poderia apenas ter uma parte dele, ela tinha que ter o todo. Temperance Brennan precisava de Seeley Booth, como precisava do ar para viver._

_Ela o ama demais para vê-lo sofrer, contudo naquele momento a segurança de sua filha falou mais alto. Fugiu, sem contar a ele. Sentiu seu coração ser esmagado pela falta dele. Chorava como nunca antes, relembrando as noites que passaram juntos, seus toques quentes, aquele olhar maravilhoso e aquele sorriso que a encantava._

**POV – Brennan**

''**Como é maravilhoso senti-lo me abraçando e acordar todas as manhãs com ele do meu lado. Não entendo por que durante tanto tempo neguei todo esse sentimento que tenho por ele. O nosso amor é a prova de que a lógica nem sempre está certa. A vida não é lógica.''**

_Naquele momento, Booth não queria pensar em mais nada a não ser em uma maneira de trazer as mulheres da sua vida para casa. Lembra-se do dia em que sua filha nasceu e na evolução que sua parceira teve depois de se tornar mãe._

**POV – Booth**

''**Na dia em que Christine nasceu,me senti o mais sortudo dos homens.A mulher que eu tanto amei por anos em segredo e que um dia me rejeitou,hoje,deitada em um estabulo,dá a luz a nossa filha e admite que há um misterio na vida,indo mais uma vez contra toda aquela logica que ela defendeu por anos,e que nos fez perder tanto tempo estando vendo os dois amores da minha vida,acredito que tudo o que aconteceu foi uma preparação para algo maior que Deus reservou para nós. As amo tanto que não sou capaz de deixá-las um minuto sequer longe do meu olhar, do meu toque as quero de volta''**

A única certeza que os une agora,é que o coração nunca ele sente faz de tudo para ter o seu amor por perto.

'Cause we are the lovers

I know you believe me

When you look into my eyes

'Cause the heart never lies...


	2. Quão profundo é o amor?

**''Em certos momentos,nada o que acontece na vida,resolve o problema do vazio que existe dentro de cada ser. Pensamentos ficam perdidos,a alma pesa,o corpo lamenta. Nossas magoas,nos escondem da melhor parte da nossa história.Não há nada como o tempo para nos ensinar que o passado já foi,sempre há uma segunda nessa vida para evoluir,tudo o que ocorre nela,reflete em nosso ser e nos permite voar com os pés no chão.''**

* * *

_Aquele um ano que ficaram separados desde o seu primeiro caso,sem duvida alguma os fez se tornaram parceiros,sua relação foi cada fez mais ficando intima.A amizade se tornou um modo de conviver com sentimentos que nenhum dos dois estava preparado para vivenciar._

_Ele,o apostador,quis uma ,a cientista, ,tentou seguir em ,caiu em si e descobriu que não queria arrependimentos._

_Um amor ,duas vidas.A razão que tudo prova e a emoção que tudo ão profundo é o conhecimento da lógica que nos chega perante a intensidade do amor?_

* * *

**ANOS ATRÁS...**

Angela:Vamos tomar algo querida?Vamos querida...

Brennan:E se Booth estiver certo?E se eu só for boa com ossos e terrível com pessoas?

Angela:Pessoas gostam de você.

Brennan:Não ligo se homens gostam de mim.

Angela:Interessante o pulo de pessoas para homens.

Brennan:Odeio relacionamentos mais íntimos são com pessoas mortas.

Angela:Quem disse isso?

Brennan:É entendo a Cleo e só vi seus ela tinha sete anos,ela quebrou pulso,provavelmente caindo de bicicleta.E duas semanas depois,antes mesmo de tirar o gesso,ela caiu e quebrou tudo novamente.E quando estava sendo morta,ela lutou com toda a força,apesar de estar tão deprimida que não podia levantar da cama pela manhã.Ela não queria a morte.

Angela:Querida,você já pensou que talvez você pareça distante pois se importa demais?

Brennan:Odeio psicologia.É uma ciência flexível.

Angela:Eu as pessoas são flexíveis.

Brennan:Menos os ossos.

Angela:É...Quer um conselho?

Brennan:Glu-glu-uhu?

Angela:Ofereça algo de si mesma de vez em a alguém algo que você não tem certeza se ela quer saber.

Brennan:É segunda vez que recebo esse conselho.

Angela:Sabe que dou bons conselhos...

Brennan:Terei de me esforçar um pouco.

* * *

Hodgins:Isso é cara no sagão me disse para lhe entregar isso.

Angela:Ele está vivo?É um bom começo para um relacionamento.

Hodgins:Não coloquei um espelho sob o nariz dele...Ele disse que você saberia quem era quando abrisse a caixa.

Angela:Okay um cara que a faz parar de trabalhar?Eu tenho que ver isso.

Michael:Deixou na minha casa há três anos.

Brennan:Há três anos.

Michael:Minha primeira visita à Washington,quis devolver pessoalmente.

Brennan:Por que não disse que viria?

Michael:E se você não me atendesse?É uma escritora importante agora.

Brennan:Pode descer.

Michael:Você pode subir.

Brennan:Meio a meio.

Michael:Como sempre.

Brennan:Espero que não tenha expectativas.

Michael:você tem?

Brennan:Cortesia.

Michael:Disso eu dou conta.

Breannan:Por que veio?

Michael:A Universidade George Washington quer que eu chefie seu departamento de antropologia.

Brennan:Teriam sorte em tê-lo

Michael:Tentaram você primeiro.

Brennan:Eu já tenho emprego.

Hodgins:Isso é como assistir carros transando...

Angela:Só pode ser Michael Stires.O professor de antropologia,eles foram...

Hodgins:Proximos?

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...

Brennan:Perdemos a reserva...

Michael:É o preço que pagamos pela exploração cientifica.

Brennan:Isso é apenas diversão, Michael.

Michael:Só estou impressionado por termos continuado de onde paramos.

Brennan:Tempo é um conceito imposto.

Michael:É bom saber que podemos contar com a física.

Brennan:Acha mesmo que se mudaria para cá?

Michael:Depende da oferta.

Brennan:Posso lhe conseguir um cargo no instituto...

Michael:Trabalhando para minha ex-aluna?

Brennan:Seria um problema?

Michael:É melhor quando não competimos pelo mesmo espaço.

Brennan:Não é culpa minha se estou sempre certa.

Durante o caso investigado, Michael,se põe contra ela, tratando-se de um jugamento,todas as informações são de suma importância.

Advogado:Não posso perguntar isso a ela.Não seria relevante.

Booth:Foi ele que começou,você só precisa reintroduzir.

Advogado:Não vejo como isso vai mudar algo.

Booth:Acredite,mudará.

...

Advogado:Por que se tornou antropóloga forense?

Brennan:Como?

Advogado:Deve ter uma razão para ter escolhido essa profissão entre tantas carreiras que alguém tão inteligente poderia ter uma razão emocional talvez?

Brennan:Como isso tem haver com o caso?

Advogado:A DRª Brennan é fria,distante e antipática.

Brennan:Hey

Advogado:Os jurados tem que entender o por que para que possam aceitar seu testemunho.

DRª Brennan,seus pais desapareceram quando tinha 15 anos,E nunca descobriram o que lhes aconteceu certo?

Brennan:É verdade.

Advogado:Deve ser bem doloroso.É certo dizer que tem tentado descobrir o mistério a sua vida inteira?

Brennan:Se quer um esclarecimento?Sim,isso é isso afeta a maneira que me comporto,não dou a mínima para a psicologia.

Advogado:É por isso que é tão técnica?Para que as vitimas não as lembrem de suas perdas?

Brennan:Meu trabalho não depende dos meus sentimentos.

Advogado:Mas é você é tão fria e insensível quanto parece?

Brennan:Eu vejo um rosto em cada crâ seus ossos e posso enxergar como eles andavam,suas dores.O que eu sou,não importa.O que eu sinto não importa.O que tem relevância,é o crime que foi cometido.

* * *

A cada caso que trabalhavam juntos,mais próximos eles se tornou o protetor emocional dela. Todas as ocasiões em que ela precisava de um ombro,ele estava lá de alma presente.

Ela pensava estar ajudando ele a evoluir,mas com esse gesto,ela também evoluía,tonava-se mais humana,deixando que as emoções se manifestassem.

* * *

_**How deep is your love, how deep is your love?**_

_**I really mean to learn**_

_**Cause we're living in a world of fools,**_

_**breaking us down**_

_**when they all should let us be,**_

_**we belong to you and me**_


	3. Não posso parar de te amar

**''E nessa vida nada vem por acaso,tudo faz parte de uma tal experiência.**

**Certos fatos nos tornam tensos,outros nos fazem mais fortes.**

**O certo é que no final de tudo o que vai imperar é o sorriso.**

**Nossas escolhas nos fazem sofrer para depois aprender que sempre há uma segunda chance de ser feliz.''**

* * *

_Depois de anos em negação,a tão sonhada e esperada noite duas almas perdidas na imensidão do universo,finalmente se uniram._

_Ela precisou dele e como sempre ele estava lá para ampará-la._

* * *

**4:40 da madrugada,apartamento do Booth:**

**POV – Brennan**

O que nos separa é apenas uma porta, eu aqui, no sofá, ele lá, do outro lado, na cama. Como queria ter coragem para cruzar aquela porta e me atirar em seus braços e pedir a ele que me console como tantas outras vezes. O simples ato de relembrar do seu toque, seu cheiro, seu sorriso... Ah esse homem me deixa inebriada como nenhum outro. Irremediavelmente eu o amo, espero ter perdido toda a minha resistência e estar forte o suficiente para me entregar a ele, de corpo, alma e mente.

Não sei ao certo o que estou fazendo, mas sei que preciso dele neste momento. Tudo o que eu quero é a segurança que ele me passa.

**4:47,quarto do Booth :**

Uma luz vem da porta e aciona o modo de emergência de Booth. Automaticamente, ele pega a arma e aponta pra quem quer que esteja entrando em seu quarto. Ao perceber a fragilidade de sua parceira, ele tira sua postura de atirador de elite e coloca em ação seu lado de protetor psicológico de Temperance Brennan, ou melhor, sua Bones.

Ela estava muito abalada pela morte de Vincent. Culpava-se por seu falecimento. Booth tentou faze-la entender, porém ela estava fragilizada demais para fazer seu cérebro tão racional entender uma situação que estava fora da sua compreensão. Ele vendo que de nada adiantariam palavras, a abraçou e deixou que ela chorasse para aliviar todo aquele sofrimento.

As lágrimas foram cessando após um tempo. Ela finalmente se sente pronta para revelar o verdadeiro motivo de sua carga emocional desequilibrada. Levantando a cabeça do peito do parceiro, ela olha bem no fundo dos olhos e começa a conversa que vai mudar todo o seu futuro.

Brennan: Booth?

Booth: Estou aqui Bones, bem junto de você.

Brennan: Sabe Booth, apesar da terrível tragédia que nos aconteceu hoje, eu sinto que no meio de tanto sofrimento, há um motivo pelo qual posso ainda sorrir.

Booth: Do que você está falando?

Brennan: Booth...

Booth:O que Bones?Qual o motivo da sua felicidade no meio da tristeza?

Brennan: Você.

Booth:Ahn?!

Brennan: Durante anos eu neguei o que sinto por você.Achei que nossa amizade era o suficiente para vi morrer uma vez,é claro de mentira,mas mesmo assim o aperto aqui dentro foi tão forte que nem mesmo ao seu enterro eu estava disposta a ir.

Então depois de alguns anos,quase te perdi mais uma vez e de novo, meu coração desejava parar de bater se você não estivesse aqui para ser o combustível da minha vida.

Booth: Bones...

E aquele sorriso lindo crescia em sua face

Brennan: Deixe-me terminar! Então quando você se declarou para mim, não consegui liberar meus sentimentos por medo de te perder se um dia nosso relacionamento chegasse ao fim. Resolvi me afastar de você. Fui para a Indonésia e todos os meses que ficamos longe, me fizeram pensar sobre nós, sobre a chance que você queria nos dar. Quando voltamos, desejei me declarar para você, mas a Hannah estava presente na sua vida. Não podia estragar seu romance. Naquela noite em que me abri para você, foi por não aguentar mais esconder todos os meus sentimentos. Sempre planejei um outro rumo para a minha vida, porém não posso deixar que meu coração fique mais uma vez com você, preciso ficar inteira em seus braços, dormir e acordar com esse sorriso charmoso olhando para mim. Quero você, não quero, digo e repito, mais nenhum arrependimento. Eu amo você.

E depois de tanto tempo, nossas bocas se cruzaram. Elas já se conheciam um pouco, contudo pareciam querer se conhecer melhor. Foi um beijo calmo, sereno, com saudade, com amor, mas dessa vez declarado.

Ao soltarem-se,ela temia abrir os olhos e não enxergar nenhum brilho nos olhos sua sorte ela estava enganada.

Booth: Bones abra os olhos, não tema, eu estou aqui. Eu amo você ainda mais, se é possível.

Lentamente ela abriu seus olhos. Aquelas lindas esferas azuis penetraram nos olhos amendoados do parceiro. Ela via a sinceridade nos olhos dele. Ele via seu amor refletido nos dela.

Inevitavelmente, as caricias ternas, foram tornando-se mais intensas e o desejo os queimava por dentro. Foram atingindo por um nível de excitação incomum para ambos.

Da boca, ele desceu para o pescoço dela. Foi depositando beijos na pele alva e observando as reações do corpo da mulher em suas mãos. Ele olhou mais uma vez para os olhos dela e enxergou um desejo, que nunca tinha visto antes naquelas esferas azuladas. Colocou suas mãos na barra da blusa dela,de uma maneira incrível, sua vontade se possui-la e não larga-la jamais aumentava a todo instante. Encontrou o fecho de seu sutiã e o retirou. Dedicou um tempo a cada um de seus seios, sugando, estimulando, entorpecendo-a, fazendo com que ela gemesse da maneira mais primitiva possível. Seguiu para a calça dela, a retirando juntamente com a calcinha. Parou por alguns instantes para observar o corpo de sua amante.

Booth: Você é majestosamente linda...

Começou a tocar as partes intimas dela, acariciando a parte interna da coxa, introduzindo inesperadamente dois dedos de uma vez nela. Automaticamente ela reagiu a atitude dele, empurrando o quadril para cima, para aumentar seu prazer. A contragosto dela, ele retirou os dedos e mordiscou de leve seu clitóris, a levando ao delírio. Percebendo que ela não demoraria muito tempo para atingir o êxtase, ele retirou o resto de suas roupas e se introduziu nela,com medo de a machucar, ele tentou ser delicado, mas a reação dela foi contaria.

Brennan: OH mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo...

Naquele momento ele não consegui se controlar. Ao ouvir os gemidos e os pedidos dela, ele aumentou o próprio ritmo. Ela gritava de prazer. Ele estava adorando sentir que seus toques davam tanto prazer a ela.

Atingiram o ápice juntos. Ele saiu de dentro dela. Ela sussurrou.

Brennan: Fui muito estupida de pensar que nós dois não teríamos chances de ficarmos juntos. Isso foi inebriante.

Booth: Ah meu amor, você não sabe quanto tempo eu me controlei para não te encostar na parede e fazer você perceber o que eu sinto.

Brennan: Agora você pode me encostar onde você quiser, desde que você seja discreto em certos lugares.

Booth: Oh você me surpreende cada vez mais...

Ele a puxou para mais perto de si, a aconchegando em seu peito, fazendo com que ela adormecesse abraçada a ele.

Na manhã seguinte, ambos não queriam abrir os olhos e descobrir que aquela noite tinha sido um sonho. Ele movimentou suas mãos pela cama e percebeu que ela estava ali, não tinha fugido. Ela ao sentir seus toques sentiu a segurança que só sentia a lado dele.

Brennan: Bom dia Booth!

Booth: Bom dia meu amor...

E puxou-a para um beijo.

Booth: Dormiu bem?

Brennan: Como há muito tempo não dormia.

Booth: Se arrependeu?

Brennan: Me arrependi de não ter começado de novo quando acordei.

E agora foi a vez dela beija-lo. Prosseguiram com as caricias, tentando recuperar todos os anos que deixaram de se amar por conta do medo.

Booth: Eu nunca pude, não posso deixar de te amar.

Brennan: Espero merecer todo esse amor.

Booth: Não posso imaginar outra pessoa para entrega-lo

Brennan: Será uma troca justa, você me dá o seu e eu lhe dou o meu.

Booth: Isso é amar e ser amado, Bones. É uma parceria, só que essa é para lidar com pessoas vivas.

Brenann: Falando em pessoas, acho que você precisa encontrar um certo assassino...

Booth: Pode apostar que vou, baby!

Brennan: Booth, não me chame de baby!

Booth: Você disse a mesma coisa quando comecei a te chamar de Bones, com o tempo você se acostuma.

Brennan: Por que será que você é tão convencido em relação a mim?

Booth: Porque eu te amo e sei que é correspondido.

Eles levantaram-se e seguiram para suas rotinas, onde ele era um agente do FBI e ele uma antropóloga forense do Instituto Jeffersonian. Porém a noite, quando se encontravam, tornavam-se amantes que ardiam com as próprias chamas do amor.

_**I can't stop lovin' you**_

_**And no matter what I say or do**_

_**You know my heart is true**_

_**Oh, I can't stop lovin' you**_


End file.
